The present disclosure relates generally to nano-structures and methods of making nano-structures.
Porous anodic oxide structures may be used in a variety of applications including, for example, micro- and nano-electronics (such as, e.g., in planarized aluminum interconnections, precision thin-film resistors, thin-film capacitors, and nano-structured field-emission cathodes), electrostatic and thermo-activated switching devices, LC high-frequency oscillators, AC amplifiers, triggers and other logic vacuum integrated circuits (VICs), gas micro- and nano-sensors, micro- and nano-channel plates, mesoscopic engines, wavelength-sensitive filters, reflective and absorbing surfaces, membranes, nozzles, precision apertures, and/or like. These anodic oxide structures may also include one or more arrays of nano-pores that are used, for example, to form one or more arrays of nano-pillars formed on and supported by a substrate.